


Art for maybegasoline's 'It's All Chris Martin's Fault, Basically'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/pseuds/maybegasoline">maybegasoline</a>'s My Chemical Romance story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/495379"><i>It's All Chris Martin's Fault, Basically</i></a> written for the 2012 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for maybegasoline's 'It's All Chris Martin's Fault, Basically'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s All Chris Martin’s Fault, Basically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495379) by [maybegasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/pseuds/maybegasoline). 



> As usual my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). Without you I could never have done it!!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_4.png)


End file.
